This invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to circuitry for determining the location of electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Some handheld devices such as certain handheld communications devices may include global positioning system (GPS) technology. A device with global positioning capabilities may use signals from earth-orbiting navigation satellites to ascertain the device's position. A global positioning system receiver gathers signals from the navigation satellites. Global positioning system circuitry analyses data from the receiver to calculate the current position of the device. This circuitry may also be used to generate information on speed, direction of motion, and time.
Accurate GPS measurements require sufficient signal strength. Particularly in portable devices in which space may be at a premium, it may be difficult to allocate a large amount of circuit resources for GPS functions. For example, it may be difficult or impossible to provide a device with a large GPS antenna and complex GPS receiver circuitry given space constraints and desired device aesthetics. As a result, it may be difficult or impossible to obtain accurate GPS information as rapidly as desired. This may limit the ability of the portable device to perform operations such as offering a user real time navigation assistance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved capabilities for implementing location-based services.